


Fade

by mcavoylover (Speightlover)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, So much angst, no happy ending, this will make you cry probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/mcavoylover
Summary: Loki and Reader escape the wreckage of the asgardian ship but you can't escape everything.





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

> This took me no time at all, I am still way to fucking sad to actually write but I am trying. Sorry if this absolutely sucks.

“You will never be a god,” Loki choked out to Thanos. You screamed as Loki’s body hit the floor. 

“No more resurrections this time.” 

You felt a hand wrap around your mouth, “Shh, keep quiet.” You heard the panic in Loki’s voice. “Follow me.” A sense of relief washed over you knowing that the man you love was still alive. 

You follow him to the edge of the ship, “Loki what are we doing? We can’t abandon Thor.”

“I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe,” Loki grabbed your hand. In a blink of an eye you were on Midgard. 

Everything was happening so quickly that you weren’t processing anything properly. You had just watched your home get destroyed, half your people slaughtered, Loki dying but not really and you weren’t sure how to breathe anymore. 

“Y/N, I need you to take a deep breath and listen,” Loki looked into your eyes. 

“I don’t understand, I don’t understand,” you kept repeating, the shock setting in. 

Loki decided he didn’t have time for your meltdown and grabbed your hand again leading you inside a house that you had just noticed. “Y/N, I had this made a long time ago when I first came to Earth. We will be safe here; no one will find us here, not even Thanos.”

“What is happening?” You asked looking up at him. 

“My Darling, something very bad is coming our way but I will protect you, I promise you that.”

The first part of the day you were on autopilot just doing what Loki told you to do but slowly your senses started to come back and you were just grateful Loki was alive and with you. You couldn’t lose him again. 

The end of the day was nearing and the news on the television was in chaos, every channel talking about Tony Stark and the giant spaceship that had been there. 

When you felt like things were settled and you had everything you needed Loki pulled you into a hug, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, but I am worried about Thor.”

Loki sighed, “I am too but you are the most important thing to me and Thanos was going to destroy us all.”

You frowned, “I know,” you whispered in defeat. 

You began to feel weird, “Loki?” You turned to face him.

“Y/N?” He frowned noticing the distortion on your face. 

“Something is wrong,” you spoke as you watched your arm turn to dust.

“Y/N,” Loki screamed in panic searching your body as it slowly started to fade away, tears streaming down his face. 

“I love you,” you spoke quickly wanting to make sure he heard you before you were gone. 

Loki’s grip fell as you turned to dust. “Y/N?” 

Loki could feel his heart break, he had done his best to save you and Thanos had won in the end. Loki had no idea what had happened but he knew that this was Thano’s fault and he was going to find him and end him.


End file.
